


Reconcile

by cherryistired



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation, first fic on here so idk how this works, just wrote this to get it out of my system, might write more stuff in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryistired/pseuds/cherryistired
Summary: Yet another fic where Henry calms down Bendy.





	Reconcile

Henry tore down the slick halls of the studio, barely able to keep ahead of the ink demon pursuing him. Of course Bendy would find him  _ now _ , when he had finally made his way up through the studio and was about to turn off the machine.

Seeing a branching hallway, Henry grabbed the corner and used his momentum to fling himself into the corridor. The creature following him slid further down the hallway, buying Henry a few precious seconds of time. He quickly dove into the first open room he could find and closed the door as quietly as possible. The demon stormed past the room, unaware that its prey had hidden away there.

The trouble having momentarily passed, Henry slid down the door and sighed, but quickly began coughing. The room reeked. It didn’t just stink of ink, though the room was absolutely covered in it. Ink coated the floors, creeped up the walls, and rendered all objects on the ground unidentifiable. The desk and bookshelf in the room were also drenched in ink. Oddly enough, save for a drip in the corner of the office, most of the ink was dry. The stench in the room was much more potent than just the smell of ink, though, and he didn’t want to find out what made it smell so bad.

Henry couldn't help but feel the office felt familiar to him. He crossed the room to reached the desk, debris crunching under his feet. He looked over the papers on the desk, trying to see if any of the pages were signed, but all the pages were too coated in ink to tell what they had on them at all. He couldn't exactly rifle through them very well anyways; the dried ink stuck the pages together and to the desk.

Henry was still determined to see who's office this was, though, so he walked back over to the door and put his ear up to it. He listened carefully, trying to hear any signs of the demon lurking around. After a few moments of silence, he was sure that it wasn't nearby. He quietly cracked open the door and glanced at the wall over the doorframe. On the wall hung a sign the read "Joey Drew" and, underneath, "Head Animator". Henry knew he had recognized that office, despite the ink.

"While I'm here, maybe I can figure out what you were up to," Henry thought aloud as he shut the door. All of the papers on his desk were covered in ink, but maybe there was something somewhere else he could investigate. Henry walked over to the bookshelf, hoping some of Joey's books survived, when he noticed a dim light coming from behind the bookshelf. A sliver of light shone from a crack between the bookshelf and the wall. Henry shoved the bookshelf to the side, revealing a secret room.

The room was small and dimly lit. A pentagram sat at the center of the room, the candles at its edge being the only source of light. On the other side of a room sat another desk, books and papers spilling off it. Unlike the previous room, this room was completely-ink free.

Henry took a few cautious steps into the room, walking around the circle to reach the desk. Before he could start looking through the papers, though, a loud crashing noise sounded from down the hall. It seemed Bendy had finally caught onto Henry's actions and was now looking for him.

Henry froze as the sounds grew louder as it slowly got closer. The demon rattled and crashed through every door, stopping to look inside each room before continuing its search. As it walked up to Joey's office, though, it paused. Henry prayed that it wouldn't enter the room.

Bendy only hesitated for a moment before swinging the door open wide. It stomped directly over to the entrance of the secret room. The ink demon growled when it spotted Henry, claws gripping the entrance.

Henry's knuckles were white as he gripped the desk, but his face was hard. The ink demon lunged for him, and Henry flinched back, knocking papers and books off the cluttered desk. As soon as Bendy stepped into the circle, though, the candles flared up. It slammed into an invisible barrier on the edge of the pentagram, mere inches from Henry. The demon slid to the ground and doubled over in pain. It seemed to be...shrinking?

Henry watched as ink drained off Bendy's body, falling between the cracks of the floor. The transformation was over in mere seconds, turning Bendy from an 8-foot-tall monstrosity into something much shorter and more familiar. His horns were much shorter, he wasn't dripping ink anymore, and he was wearing his gloves, shoes, and bowtie. He looked exactly like he had in his cartoons.

Bendy slowly stood back up, pie-cut eyes glaring at Henry. The old man furrowed his brow and looked down. Glancing at the things he had knocked off the desk, his eyes caught on his name. Stooping over, he picked up a book that had fallen open. A letter addressed to him had been placed used as a bookmark, the book having fallen open to the marked page. The letter read:

 

"Dear Henry,

If you’re reading this, then you've seen my work, and what has become of it. I only have one last request: finish what I've started.

In the book where I have hidden this letter is a spell for destabilizing these abominations permanently. Once you're trapped Bendy within the pentagram, say the spell, and he'll be gone forever.

If I see you again, I will explain everything.

Your best pal,

Joey Drew"

 

A passage of the book was helpfully circled, just like Joey had said. Henry looked over the spell, then back again at Bendy. The demon had taken several steps backwards, eyes opened wide and hands raised defensively. When he made eye contact, though, Bendy glared at him again, opening his mouth in a silent snarl.

Even though he had been handed a perfect opportunity to solve his problem, Henry was torn. Despite his aggression, Bendy was obviously scared. He seemed all too familiar with the setting, and Henry didn't like the way he flinched every time he looked back down at Joey's book. Still, the little demon  _ had _ tried to kill him several times. If he let him out now, he'd be in danger again.

Henry sighed and put down the book, sitting down at the edge of the circle. Bendy flinched again at his movements, but furrowed his brow at his actions. The little demon glanced between Henry and the book, confused by his passiveness. After a moment, he scowled, balled his hands into fists, and stomped his foot. Not getting a reaction, Bendy stepped forward and pointed at the book, scowling harder. Still not getting a reaction, Bendy stormed to the edge of the pentagram. He pointed again at the book, beginning to tear up.

Seeing Bendy act like this tore up Henry. He couldn't believe he'd actually want him to do that... Instead, Henry leaned into the circle and wrapped his arms around the demon in a tight hug.

Bendy flinched away at the touch, but he quickly started squirming. He kicked and pushed, trying to get away from Henry. He tried scratching him, but without claws, he couldn't do much damage. Despite the fight the demon was putting up, Henry continued to hold him tightly. Eventually, Bendy stopped fighting. He gripped Henry's shirt tightly, crying silent tears. Henry whispered soft reassurances to the demon until he finally calmed down.

"You better now, bud?" asked Henry. Bendy nodded in response, still clinging to his shirt and looking down at the floor.

"...Alright then. How about we get you out of this..." Henry picked up Joey's book again, causing Bendy to let go and shuffle backwards. He started flipping through it, but after a few moments, closed it and set it back down. "Yeah, I don't understand a word of this. Do you have any ideas...?"

Bendy's eyes widened, then squinted slightly as he brought a hand to his chin. After thinking for a moment, the demon nervously gestured to one of the candles.

"Blow out the candles?" Henry asked. Bendy shrugged and nodded. "...Alright then." Henry leaned over to the nearest candle and blew it out. When it went out, the other candles extinguished simultaneously.

"Did that work?" Henry asked, turning towards Bendy again. Bendy nodded, looking down and holding his arm. His form began to melt slightly.

Henry nodded and scooped up Bendy, standing up. "Let's get out of here then."

Bendy stiffened when he was picked up, and looked at Henry in confusion.

"What, did you think I would just leave you here?" Henry asked, walking out of the room. Bendy glanced away from him, then curled in on himself when he saw the state of Joey's office.

"...Don't worry, you won't have to see this place again," Henry promised, quickly leaving the office. Bendy looked back up at Henry, then leaned against his chest, a small smile tugging at his lips. Henry looked down at him when he felt movement and smiled back.

"Alright then, buddy. Let's go home."


End file.
